The Test
by heart11broken
Summary: Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason decide to take a magazine quiz about how well they know their significant others. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is just a short 4-shot I suddenly had an idea for, there isn't really much plot to it.**

The Test

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason decide to take a test about how well they know their significant others. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi!!

"Guys, I don't see how this is going to do anything for us," Troy complained.

Zeke, Chad, Troy and Jason were crowded around a teen magazine turned to a page titled "How well do you know your girlfriend?"

"Come on, maybe it will help us understand how girls' minds work!" Chad explained.

"Fine." Troy grumbled.

"Good, because you are taking it first." Chad thrust the magazine into Troy's hands.

"I hate you."

**Full Name- **Troy Alexander Bolton

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Gabriella Anne Montez

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

Because Chad made me. He says, and I quote, "Troy needs to figure out what the heck is going on in Miss Montez's mind." Frankly, he needs to take this more than I do, he doesn't understand half of what comes out of Taylor's mouth.

**How does that make you feel?**

What are you, a shrink? It's Chad's girlfriend, ask him how it makes him feel.

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **I asked her that once, and she said "The same shade of blue that your eyes are." She was really happy with me that day. No Chad, we weren't doing anything like that. Shut up Chad, we are not too sappy. NO CHAD, I AM NOT WHIPPED!

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Umm, she really loves Europe. But she likes the beach, too. So, maybe a European beach? No Chad, not a nude beach. My Gabby isn't like that. I AM NOT WHIPPED!

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I sneak on her balcony- Chad shut up- and she is still asleep and I tickle her to wake her up.

**When is she happiest?**

Umm. I'm not sure. I'm happiest when I'm with her, does that count? SHUT UP CHAD!

**What would be her dream date with you?**

On a candlelight picnic, and then looking at the stars.

Aww, how sweet! Troysie- poo is in love!

SHUT UP CHAD! ONLY GABBY CAN CALL ME THAT!

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

My light blue button-down.

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!!

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

HER MOOD CHANGES SO FAST! One minutes everything is just peachy- shut up Chad- and the next minute she's mad at me!

**Thank you for taking the test!**

What? It's over? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

"Your turn." Troy pushed the magazine at Chad, smirking.

**Please review!**


	2. Chad's Test

**Here is Chad's test!**

Chapter 2

**Full Name- **Chad Mitchell Danforth

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Taylor Olivia McKessie

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND IS FREAKING BIPOLAR!

**How does that make you feel?**

Troy is right, you are a shrink. No Troy, you aren't always right. Your girlfriend is. Shut up Troy, I know more than half the things Taylor's right. Shut up Troy, go make out with your girlfriend. Troy, I wasn't serious! COME BACK HERE!

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **Ummm, blue? No, no, green. Whoops, let me call her. Yeah, it's green! SHUT UP TROY!

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Africa, to save all those millions of starving children. My chick is going to save the world! Troy if you don't stop-.

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I try to kiss her right after basketball practice and I am sweaty.

**When is she happiest?**

Surrounded by all of her favorite chemicals in Science Club.

**What would be her dream date with you?**

Umm, I don't know? Troy, can you ask Brie to ask her? Troy please? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

I dunno. Wait, Troy wait? Really? Cool! I knew she thought I looked hot in that shirt!

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan,

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I don't know! HELP ME, OH GREAT MAGAZINE PLEASE HELP!

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

SHE IS REALLY SERIOUSLY BIPOLAR!

**Thank you for taking the test!**

WHAT??

"That is not helpful at all!" Chad shouted.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Zeke's Test

**Full Name- **Zeke Andrew Baylor

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Sharpay Michelle Elizabeth Evans

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

My girlfriend has certain issues with one of my best friends. Yes Troy, I know she was in love with you and tried to break you and "your Gabby-kins" up. I agree with Chad and Jason, it's amazing how Troy changes when he thinks about Brie, or looks at her, or talks to her. Troy, stop being so whipped!

I AM NOT WHIPPPED! Wait, Gabby wants rice? Hang on, I will be right back after I get Ella's rice.

TROY COME BACK!

**How does that make you feel?**

That my girlfriend was in love with my best friend? Oh, just fantastic.

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color?** Pink. Shut up Chad, at least I know what my girlfriend's favorite color is without calling her.

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

A dream vacation? I don't know, she has been everywhere already on her dad's private jet.

**What drives her nuts about you?**

I don't know, it used to be that I wasn't Troy, but she likes me now.

**When is she happiest?**

On center stage. Shut up Troy and Chad. Troy, remember Twinkle Towne!

SHUT UP!

Yeah Zeke, at least Troy didn't wear tights? And he got to kiss Brie!

**What would be her dream date with you?**

All around the world, probably.

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

The six outfits she bought me.

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

The Sharpettes, Gabby, Kelsi, Taylor. She hates Chad, and I am not sure at the moment about Troy.

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I don't know

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

SHE IS SO DRAMATIC ABOUT EVERYTHING!!

**Thank you for taking the test!**

**Hey! This isn't helpful!**


	4. Jason's Test

**Full Name- **Jason Richard Cross

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Kelsi Elizabeth Nielson

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

Because I do not understand my girlfriend!

**How does that make you feel?**

Hurt, confused. Shut up Chad.

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **Maroon ish- red.

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Carniegie Hall and Broadway to perform her musicals.

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I interrupt her composing

**When is she happiest?**

Writing and Singing Music.

**What would be her dream date with you?**

Going to the theater.

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

My basketball jersey. She doesn't want me to change for her. Shut up with the "aww" –ing Chad and Troy.

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan,

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

She thinks I spend to much time playing basketball.

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

I don't understand half of what she says! Shut up Chad!

**Thank you for taking the test!**

**You're welcome. Shut up Troy!**

**_Please Review! I know this chapter is a little boring, but the next chapter on Monday will be better, I promise!_**


	5. The Results

**Sorry this is so late! Here are the results!**

Chapter 5 The Results

"All right boys, time to go over to Gabriella's house and get their answers, okay?"

Chad said nervously.

"Okay." Zeke agreed, and Jason and Troy nodded.

The drive to Gabriella's house was somewhat tense, but still rather light-hearted, Chad and Troy being there. They arrived at Gabriella's house. Zeke, Chad and Jason went towards the front door, but Troy shook his head. "Let me show you the fun way." Troy said mischievously.

He led them around to the back of the house and up the tree to the balcony. They could see inside, that the girls were trying on outfits. Sharpay was talking to Gabriella about the shoes Gabriella was wearing.

"Brie I just don't think those shoes go with that outfit." She said, disapprovingly.

"Those shoes look great with that outfit," Chad said mockingly.

"Guys, I do have a front door." Gabriella said, sighing.

"Yeah I know, but I have never been through it. See, you shouldn't have lied about doing your homework the first time I came here."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her and feigned hurt. She gave him a kiss, sighing again.

"If Romeo and Juliet are finished, we had a reason for coming." Chad said sarcastically. Troy and Gabriella stuck their tongues out at him and Taylor walked over and smacked him.

"So why are you here?" Kelsi asked, curious.

"Well," Zeke said, "we took this test about girlfriends, and need to see how we did."

"All right then, who's first?" Sharpay asked.

"Gabriella and Troy." Zeke answered.

Troy held out the magazine, and gave Gabriella his answer sheet.

**Full Name- **Troy Alexander Bolton

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Gabriella Anne Montez

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

Because Chad made me. He says, and I quote, "Troy needs to figure out what the heck is going on in Miss Montez's mind." Frankly, he needs to take this more than I do, he doesn't understand half of what comes out of Taylor's mouth.

Gabriella laughed, reading this out loud. Chad shouted "That's not true!"

"Yes it is," Taylor answered. "I told you all about my biology experiment yesterday and you couldn't tell me one word of what I said."

Chad started muttering inaudible words.

**How does that make you feel?**

What are you, a shrink? It's Chad's girlfriend, ask him how it makes him feel.

Chad said "It makes me feel like a stupid idiot!"

"Good, because you are one." Taylor said.

"HEY!"

"I didn't finish. You are _my_ stupid idiot."

"Sweet."

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **I asked her that once, and she said "The same shade of blue that your eyes are." She was really happy with me that day. No Chad, we weren't doing anything like that. Shut up Chad, we are not too sappy. NO CHAD, I AM NOT WHIPPED!

"CHAD!" Gabriella shouted. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"No Gabby. Was I right?"

"Of course, I get lost in your eyes." Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips.

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Umm, she really loves Europe. But she likes the beach, too. So, maybe a European beach? No Chad, not a nude beach. My Gabby isn't like that. I AM NOT WHIPPED!

"You are right again Troy and CHAD I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I sneak on her balcony- Chad shut up- and she is still asleep and I tickle her to wake her up.

"Yeah I do hate that! You are such a meanie then!"

"Sorry Ella."

**When is she happiest?**

Umm. I'm not sure. I'm happiest when I'm with her, does that count? SHUT UP CHAD!

"Awwww!" Gabriella kissed him deeply. He emerged from the kiss with rosy cheeks and looked at Chad. "You know Chad, we used to be cool until we got girlfriends."

"I know!" They both earned smacks from their girlfriends.

**What would be her dream date with you?**

On a candlelight picnic, and then looking at the stars.

Aww, how sweet! Troysie- poo is in love!

SHUT UP CHAD! ONLY GABBY CAN CALL ME THAT!

"Yeah Chad- and yes Troy, that is my favorite date with you."

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

My light blue button-down.

"Correct!"

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

"Obviously! Except Chad."

"HEY! BRIE!"

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!!

"Come on Troy! Obviously it's when you forget to do things!"

"Oh."

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

HER MOOD CHANGES SO FAST! One minutes everything is just peachy- shut up Chad- and the next minute she's mad at me!

"TROY!"

**Thank you for taking the test!**

What? It's over? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

"Chad's turn!"

**Full Name- **Chad Mitchell Danforth

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Taylor Olivia McKessie

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND IS FREAKING BIPOLAR!

"CHAD I AM NOT BIPOLAR!"

**How does that make you feel?**

Troy is right, you are a shrink. No Troy, you aren't always right. Your girlfriend is. Shut up Troy, I know more than half the things Taylor says. Shut up Troy, go make out with your girlfriend. Troy, I wasn't serious! COME BACK HERE!

"Aww, Chad, why did you stop him!" Gabriella said, annoyed.

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **Ummm, blue? No, no, green. Whoops, let me call her. Yeah, it's green! SHUT UP TROY!

"That's why you called me! You are a cheater!"

"Sorry Tay-Tay."

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Africa, to save all those millions of starving children. My chick is going to save the world! Troy if you don't stop-.

"Aww, Chad, you think I am going to save the world? You are so sweet."

"I beg to differ," said the other 6 people in the room.

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I try to kiss her right after basketball practice and I am sweaty.

"Yeah seriously you need to stop that."

"No!"

"Then I just won't kiss you anymore."

"NOOOOO!"

**When is she happiest?**

Surrounded by all of her favorite chemicals in Science Club.

"Yep!"

**What would be her dream date with you?**

Umm, I don't know? Troy, can you ask Brie to ask her? Troy please? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

"CHAD!

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

I dunno. Wait, Troy wait? Really? Cool! I knew she thought I looked hot in that shirt!

"Which one!

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan,

"Correct."

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I don't know! HELP ME, OH GREAT MAGAZINE PLEASE HELP!

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

SHE IS REALLY SERIOUSLY BIPOLAR!

**Thank you for taking the test!**

WHAT??

**Full Name- **Zeke Andrew Baylor

Age- 17

**Girlfriend's Full Name**- Sharpay Michelle Elizabeth Evans

Age- 17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

My girlfriend has certain issues with one of my best friends. Yes Troy, I know she was in love with you and tried to break you and "your Gabby-kins" up. I agree with Chad and Jason, it's amazing how Troy changes when he thinks about Brie, or looks at her, or talks to her. Troy, stop being so whipped!

I AM NOT WHIPPPED! Wait, Gabby wants rice? Hang on, I will be right back after I get Ella's rice.

TROY COME BACK!

"Don't worry Zekey, I'm over Troy. He's not cute anyway."

"HEY!"

"Ooops, sorry Brie."

**How does that make you feel?**

That my girlfriend was in love with my best friend? Oh, just fantastic.

"I'd feel the same way."

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color?** Pink. Shut up Chad, at least I know what my girlfriend's favorite color is without calling her.

"He has a point!"

"Taylor don't turn to the dark side!"

"Come to the dark side Taylor! We have cookies!"

"Made by Zeke?"

"Yes!"

"Dark side it is!"

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

A dream vacation? I don't know, she has been everywhere already on her dad's private jet.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

**What drives her nuts about you?**

I don't know, it used to be that I wasn't Troy, but she likes me now.

"Nothing, you are perfect Zekey. As long as you make me cookies tonight!"

**When is she happiest?**

On center stage. Shut up Troy and Chad. Troy, remember Twinkle Towne!

SHUT UP!

Yeah Zeke, at least Troy didn't wear tights? And he got to kiss Brie!

"True, True." Sharpay grinned.

**What would be her dream date with you?**

All around the world, probably.

"That's correct. I've been on it 4 times this year! That's not enough!"

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

The six outfits she bought me.

"Yes but those look so good on you!"

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

The Sharpettes, Gabby, Kelsi, Taylor. She hates Chad, and I am not sure at the moment about Troy.

"What's wrong with me?" Chad said.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" 7 voices shouted.

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

I don't know!

"It's when you spend too much time on basketball!"

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

SHE IS SO DRAMATIC ABOUT EVERYTHING!!

"I AM NOT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!"

**Thank you for taking the test!**

Hey! This isn't helpful!

"Kelsi and Jason's turn!"

**Full Name- **Jason Richard Cross

**Age- **17

**Girlfriend's Full Name- **Kelsi Elizabeth Nielson

**Age- **17

**Before we ask any of the hard questions, why are you taking this test?**

Because I do not understand my girlfriend!

"Well, duh!'

**How does that make you feel?**

Hurt, confused. Shut up Chad.

"Jason why are you best friends with Chad?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

**Okay, great! Now let's get down to business. What is your girlfriend's favorite color? **Maroon ish- red.

"YES!"

**Where would she go on a dream vacation?**

Carniegie Hall and Broadway to perform her musicals.

"YES!"

**What drives her nuts about you?**

When I interrupt her composing

"Yes because you distract me!"

**When is she happiest?**

Writing and Singing Music.

"Yes, as long as you are there."

"Aww!"

"SHUT UP!"

**What would be her dream date with you?**

Going to the theater.

"Yes!"

**What is her favorite outfit that you wear?**

My basketball jersey. She doesn't want me to change for her. Shut up with the "aww" –ing Chad and Troy.

"Chad! Troy!"

"Sorry Kels!"

**Who are her closest friends other than you?**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan,

"Yes!"

**You are almost done! Now, what is her biggest problem with you?**

She thinks I spend to much time playing basketball.

"No I don't that is totally wrong!"

**What is your biggest problem with her?**

I don't understand half of what she says! Shut up Chad!

"Well! I thought you were listening all those times!"

**Thank you for taking the test!**

You're welcome. Shut up Troy!

Kelsi looked up. "So are we done?"

"Yes!" Chad said, as he moaned in pain from the pull on his arm from Taylor's death grip. The boys were getting a death look from their girlfriend.

"You all can go now." Sharpay said.

As the boys walked back to the car gloomily, Troy muttered, "That solved nothing."

The girls glared at the magazine in Gabriella's hands. "Stupid test," Taylor muttered.

Gabriella turned the page. "Hey, look at this test. What doesn't your boyfriend know?"

**Please review! PLEASE!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Bet you weren't expecting this, were you, considering this story finished something like 2 months ago. (I finished it while I was watching David Cook win on American Idol and Carrie Underwood singing "Last Name". I was a huge Cook fan so, I was happy. But I digress.) Anyway, I put a poll on my profile. I want to know how many people think there should be a sequel from the girls point of view. Please vote, and feel free to review and tell me what you think! Tootles!**

**-Isabelle, Star, or Heart11broken or whatever you want to call me.**


End file.
